Jason Todd (Nolanverse)
Jason Todd was the identity of The Red Hood. He was a vigilante in Gotham who killed his victims instead of saving them. Biography Early Life Jason Peter Todd was the son of William and Catherine Todd. His father was a drunk who killed himself and his wife, driving when Jason was young. Jason escaped from the cops living in the narrows of Gotham City. One day he was running from some muggers and Batman came to save him. He beat up the goons and then went away. Jason kept wandering the streets stealing food and water to survive, until one day two men in clown masks found him on the streets. They grabbed him and took him into a van. Then they knocked him unconscious. He awoke in a dim room in a chair. He was greeted by a man in a purple suit with clown makeup and stringy hair dyed green. Jason didn't know what was happening, he was scared. The man told another man to check the satallite waves. He picked up a video camera. He turned it on and grabbed Jason and dragged him to the center of the room. He picked up a crowbar and said some wierd things to the camera about how someone should drop dead or he would kill Jason. He asked Jason his name. Then the man hit him with a crowbar and started laughing maniacly. He hit him again and again until the only thought running through Jason's head "was where is Batman?" The man eventually stopped and walked away leaving Jason's body. Soon the GCPD arrived and an officer named Miranda Tate took him and cared for him. She told him that he would be okay. The League of Shadows Miranda took Jason out of Gotham one summer. She took him to the Phillipines. He was sworn into an ancient cult called "The League of Shadows". Jason lived their for five years learning the ways of the ninja. He was upgraded to a master and he wore a red mask identifying him. When he found out about Miranda's death, he decided to go to Gotham to find her body. When he was there the others took her away and Jason stayed. He realised how much crime their was in Gotham City. He decided to stay there fighting crime himself. The Red Hood Jason realised that he couldn't just go out showing his face, he needed a disguise, a secret identity. He used his red League of Shadows armor to create a mask. He then stole a bulletproof vest, a brown leather jacket and a pair of jeans. He worked on his costume for a week before perfecting it. One night he went out into the night. He saw a mugger trying to steal a woman's purse. He went up and broke his arm, took the gun and shot the mugger. He then heard the police so he ran away but then he ran into something else, Batman. He told him that he was helping him, doing what he couldn't and Batman tried to fight him. Jason used his training to escape but he was worried. Why would Batman want to fight him. He was doing the right thing, ridding Gotham of crime. Physical Appearence Jason had brown eyes and jet-black hair. As a child he usually wore whatever he could find. When Joker beat him, he got a glasgow smile on his face. As the Red Hood, he wore a brown leather jacket, dark green cargo pants, a League of Shadows bulletproof breastplate and a red mask. He weilded two automatic guns. Category:Nolanverse Category:Bat-family